Dark Love
by lunamana
Summary: This is a BloomxValtor story (romance, Humor, Action, Drama) Clouds of dust were floating around. Bloom saw a silhouette of someone walking towards her. 'N-no, not you again'


**Hey everybody c:  
This is my first fan fiction \o/  
It's about one of my biggest childhood ships: Bloom and Valtor  
I don't know why I ship them, but I just do it, I won't let my dreams be dreams xD If you like romance, comedy, drama (and a little bit action) this story will be perfect for you :D  
WARNING:  
my English grammar is awful, but I hope It'll improve :3  
I can't say when I'm going to upload the next chapter because of school and stuff ;-;  
Few thing about me:  
I'm a 15 year old Dutch girl  
I'm actually very introverted and don't know what to say  
I love reading comments, so be free to leave some ;P  
I'm random af but I don't always show it so sorry if I'm boring e.e**

 **SO ANYWAYS! Enough of this shit, just enjoy the story :)**

''W-who are you?'' Bloom stuttered. She lied on the ground, because her legs were too weak stand. Clouds of dust were floating around. Bloom saw a silhouette of someone walking towards her. She wanted to fight, but she couldn't. She was scared, why was she scared? She's never been this scared before. Then the person came out of the dust clouds, it wasn't a silhouette anymore. It was a person who Bloom knew. ''N-no, not you again!''

Bloom woke up. She was shocked. She looked around to see if it was just a dream. When she saw she was just in her room she sight. She sat upright in her bed. ''All these weird nightmares...'' she mumbled. ''I guess I'm just too tired to sleep well.'' She stood up and stretched. Her hair was all mixed up and she had rings around her eyes. ''I guess I just need some fresh air or something else to wake up a bit, next night I'll sleep better'' she yawned a bit and put on her slippers. She walked, well actually shambled like a zombie, through the halls searching for something. One's she walked past Flora's room, she felt a little kick. ''It's there.'' a little voice in her head said. Bloom walked back to Flora's room and opened the door slowly. The door was squeaking a little while Bloom opened it. When Bloom was in the room, she saw that Flora was still sleeping, but her plants weren't. The plants really hate her and always tell Flora bad stories about her. They surprisingly didn't make any noise to wake up Flora. Bloom doesn't want Flora to wake up, Flora is always in a bad mood when she gets waked up in the weekend. Bloom looked around, and yes there stood the thing she searched for: COFFEE! Bloom walked towards Flora's desk to drink some of it. When she touched the cup of coffee, she heard a choir of angels singing in her head. But when she took a nip of the coffee, the angels turned into monsters that just can't sing. It gets louder and louder, Bloom covers her ears with her hands, but it won't help because it's all in her head. It hurts so much that Bloom screams. Flora slowly woke up because of the noise that Bloom made. ''What is happening?!'' Flora asked, but Bloom couldn't hear anything except the ''singing monsters''. Flora didn't know what exactly was happening, but she does know what to do about it. Flora casted a spell. The ''singing monsters'' in Blooms head directly stopped. ''What's happening?'' Flora asked again. ''What is wrong with your coffee?'' Bloom asked. Flora looked confused. ''Coffee?'' she asked. ''Which coffee?'' Flora looked around and saw the cup lying on the ground. ''You didn't drink that... Right?'' Bloom turned red. ''Well...'' She slowly said. ''I took a little nip of it...'' Before Bloom finished her sentence, Flora directly researched her body. ''How many drops? Do you feel ok? Can you hear properly?'' She asked. She keeps asking questions and Bloom was confused looking at her. ''It was special plant narcosis,'' Flora said calmly after she researched Blooms body. ''on plants it works relaxing but it can kill human if they take too much of it, too many drops can even kill a plant!'' Flora looked mad but relieved at the same time. ''You are lucky, you only need to stay 3 days in your bed, otherwise it'll give you some strange effects.'' Bloom nodded slowly. ''But even if it was coffee, why do you want to drink coffee... IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!'' Flora continued. Bloom didn't know what to say, was it really the middle of the night? ''I-I don't know... I just can't sleep the last few days, I thought it was morning already.'' Flora looked worried. ''Can't sleep? why not?'' Flora asked. ''The nightmares, all those nightmares...'' 

-  
 **Sooooooo... Maybe this first chapter is very confusing, but I promise you, everything will come together :') If you have idea's or feedback, feel free to leave a comment or send a private message :) I'll always read them and Answer them ^-^ Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoyed and will wait for the next chapter c:**


End file.
